Not Named Yet
by Syra123546
Summary: An assassin for an agence called Touchstone she is out to assassinate a kid called Rollin who in the end will help her find out what she was realy created for


By: Chelsea Rask

Last Saved-1/4/10

Chapter 1: The Interrupted Hunt

"465, Colonel Pixton wishes to see you in his office." Blared the Overcom from the ceiling above.

I rolled my eyes "This is the third time." I said is a sarcastic voice to Project-337. He was my one and only friend. He started to snicker that turned in to a hiss as his forked tong flicked in and out of his mouth while he lay on my bed.  
"Well at leath he truth you. He never leth me go on hunth without you." He hissed at me and gave me the look that I still can't figure out what it meant so, I pushed him off the bed and jogged out towards Colonel Pixton's office.

My name is Project-465 and I am an assassin for the agency Touchstone. 337 and I are the only 2 who survived the operation that made us unstoppable. But lets just say 337 doesn't listen very well, he ran off for 2 month before he came back from a hunt and was punished with no outside activity for 6 months, and it was killing him. He said that there was so much more than just what they teach us but I think he just lost it.

I stood in front of the Colonel's office when the doors opened by their electric motor. I walked in, sat down and waited to be spoken to. Colonel Pixton sat at his desk reading some papers in a folder. I waited for about 10 seconds when my seat started to heat up and a purr escaped my throat.

The colonel looked up with just his eyes and said with a smile "Like the new chair?" I nodded and let the purr continue. He pushed the folder to me and said in a stern voice, "Do you know why you are here 465?"

I gave him an irritated look and said "It's another hunt, right?" I picked up the folder and started to look through it.

"Yes," he said in an uneasy voice, "but this one will be a little bit different."

I looked up from the folder and asked "How?"

"Normally you have a certain number of days to complete the hunt, correct?"

I put the folder down and looked contently at him, for I heard the intensity of his voice at the word days, and answered "Yes, go on."

"Well this time you have up to a year and no more." My face must have lit up because he went on quickly putting a finger up to tell me to hold on a moment. "You must understand that this mission is not a test of speed, so…"

He waited for me to finish, so, I did "The slower I am, the better?"

"Exactly!" he said throwing his hands up with excitement. "Now the computer contacts that are in your locker already have your info programmed into it. So as of two hours from now you will have a year to make the kill."

And with that he left me to get ready for another hunt. I jogged back to my room excited, trying to keep from pushing people down by running. I skidded into my room to find 337 throwing my special throwing knives I got for my 18th birthday.

Just as he was about to throw one I asked leaning on the door frame. "Watcha doin'?" He jump 3 feet strait into the air and threw the knife into the wall missing the target completely.

He landed and turned to me saying "Oh…hey, you left your kniveth out." Picking one up to hand it to me.

I walked slowly over to him, took it out of his hands, twirled it around my finger and said, "Really?! Well as I recall I left them under my pillow like always." He rubbed his neck trying to think of something to say, but I was too happy to wait and had him pinned to the floor in .5 seconds flat.

His arms were over his head and I was sitting on his stomach; he hissed at me and said annoyed "What wath that for?"

My eyes sparkled and my tail swished back and forth with excitement as I said "Don't you want to know what the meeting was about?"

His eyes lit up with curiosity and he sai

d "Duh, but…?"

I cocked my head in question and asked "But what?"

He smiled his sharp-tooth smile and said loudly "Will you get off of me?!" I giggle as I rolled off of him, for I loved to see him angry and, or, frustrated. He got up shook and you could hear him shake his scales. Then we both sat down and I told him the whole thing.

"You're kidding; he actually let you get a whole year for an athinment." He said amazed lying on his back with his hands behind his head on my bed.

"Yeppers and I can't wait." I said lying down next to him on my stomach with my hands under my chin. "Just imagine what it will be like; trying to find places to hid…"

He cut me off with a hard stare and said, "It's not that eathy. That world out there…it doethn't underthand uth." I was getting scared by now but he kept going. "We thcare them. No one elthe look like uth. We can't juth walk into a building like thith." He stood up so I could see his whole body. His python scaled skin, then he smile his cobra fanged smile; then I understood once I got to his eye, which looked exactly like snake eyes. "465 you have to…" but before he could finish what he was saying the Overcom blared "P-337 you are wanted by Coronel Pixton in his office immediately." "Thit." He muttered under his breath then leaned towards me and lick my ear the way he always did to make me giggle, and said "Good luck." Then he left me staring at the doorway after him.

My heart was pumping faster than ever as I watched the pictures and words flash by on my contact lenses. This was going to be funnier than I expected. But what worried me was that I would have to do the one thing I hate: Be Weak. As I grabbed my knife belt and started to tie it around my waist I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned around to find Dr. Benson behind me with something in her hand.

As she handed it to me she said, "337 wanted me to give you this he said you might want it." Once I took it she left without another word.

There in my hand was a necklace, 337's necklace. The only thing they let him keep from his 2 month delay. It was a thick black laced chocker with a shark tooth hanging on it. I put it on and as soon as it was sure it wouldn't come off I went to the door opened it and started my assignment: To assinate Rollin Wolfe.


End file.
